


Ham And Eggs

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Calum, Top Michael, Touring, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was jealous because Luke was apparently having too much sex with Michael. Luke was jealous because he thought Calum and Michael were having sex. And Michael just rolls with everything; thus, ended up having sex with both Luke and Calum when Luke simply asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham And Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [nine_rainbows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows) for requesting. Sorry I took a while to do this but i was trying to find the proper place to fit it in the series.

Calum slowly chewed on the gum that he had been chewing on for the past fifteen minutes and scrolled down on the page that he was checking. Since he had entered Luke’s hotel room twelve minutes earlier, he had dropped himself on the bed, leaning on an elbow, as he had set Luke’s laptop in front of him. Technically, he had found Luke’s twitter page open and was casually scrolling through it, reading his dms. He quickly lifted his eyes to glance at Luke when the younger boy walked into the room but went back to reading shortly.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked when he spotted Calum on his bed.

“Reading some dms,” Calum mumbled.

“Anything interesting?”

“Nope, just the usual things.”

“Let me see,” Luke jumped on the mattress next t Calum and turned the laptop so that he could see too. “These are my dms,” he looked at Calum in disbelief.

“When did I say they were mine?”

“You can’t read them. They are private.”

“Private? Since when is there mine and yours between us?” Calum raised an eyebrow at him.

Ignoring Calum, he walked to his bag to find himself another shirt. He had worn it before going to pee before Calum came to his room but he was not really feeling it; he needed another one. The brunette again lifted his eyes from the screen and let it fall on Luke, from his broad shoulders down his lean back to stop at the elastic of his shorts. He really should not be watching but he could not control his eyes and they stayed glued on Luke.

“What’s this?” Calum walked to Luke and held the shirt, preventing him from putting it on.

“It’s nothing,” he replied as he pushed Calum’s hand away.

Nothing? Calum could clearly see the scratches that ran down the side of Luke’s ribs, scratches that were probably caused by three finger nails. How could that be nothing? “It’s Michael, isn’t it?”

“It’s nothing, seriously.”

“Fuck! You gotta stop. You can’t keep doing this.”

“You’re overseeing things. We’re only play fighting.”

“He scratched you, Luke.”

“It was an accident. I told you we were just playing around.”

“Yeah, naked, in bed, including dicks maybe?”

“I don’t always hang out with my best friends naked. This is outrageous,” Luke scoffed.

“From my point of view, that’s what it looks like.”

“Fuck you! Fuck off! You can have sex with Michael all you want but you have a problem if I do it. This is fucking great,” Luke threw his hands in the air in exasperation before walking out of the room and leaving Calum to stare at him with a dumb expression. “This is outrageous,” he let out as he banged the door and made his way further into Michael’s room.

“Somebody’s pissed,” Michael smiled, his eyes never leaving the TV.

“Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

“Huh… you’re in my room. If you wanna be left alone, maybe you should be in yours.”

“I can’t. That stupid… dickhead… giant ass… baboon… marshmallow… is there.”

“Marshmallow?” Michael raised an eyebrow, paused the game that he was playing and turned to look at Luke.

“Fuck, I can’t even find the right word to abuse someone anymore. What is wrong with me?”

“Maybe you should just chill, calm down. Take a deep breath.”

Luke inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times before speaking again. “What are you doing?”

“Forget that. What’s wrong with you anyway?”

“Nothing,” Luke pressed his palm against his forehead and slowly rubbed it. “Calum’s just jealous because apparently I’m having too much sex with you.”

“Wait! Calum’s the baboon marshmallow?”

“Yes he is,” Luke sighed before letting out a laugh.

“And how much is too much sex?”

“I don’t know… I don’t even remember the last time I had sex with you.”

“How about today?” Michael laughed. “Scratch that, I’m just kidding,” he added when he saw the look on Luke’s face.

“How can he be jealous if he’s doing the same?”

Michael frowned in confusion. “What? Same what?”

“You guys are fucking, right? I saw you and Calum together in the bathroom.”

“Wait, rewind that please.”

“I saw you two in the bathroom after the show, the other day.”

“And that means we did something? Wow Luke, great reasoning.”

“Why else would you two be in the showers together?”

“To take a shower maybe? But that was not the reason. I went to give him a towel. You remember leaving with his towel and clothes, don’t you?”

“Well, who knows what might have happened behind closed doors?”

“I’m not like you, fucking my bandmates.”

“But you’re fucking two of them.”

“End of conversation,” Michael said firmly before grabbing his controller again.

Luke bit his lips as he looked at him. “Have sex with me.”

Letting out a breath, Michael paused his game a second time and turned to Luke. “What?”

“Not just me… me and Calum.”

The older boy laughed at him. “Do you even hear yourself?”

“Why not? You did it with me and Ashton, why not with me and Calum?”

“Because…”

“I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Even if I do agree to this, Calum is never gonna agree.”

“We’ll see.”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Luke looked back and forth from Calum’s to Michael’s back, waiting for the right time to get started; it had been two days since his conversation with Michael and at that moment, it seemed like the right time. The three of them had gathered in Michael’s hotel room to play some racing games; Michael and Calum were sitting side by side at the foot of the bed and Luke was lounging behind them because he had lost by crashing his car into the wall. He gently tapped Michael’s lower back with his toes and the older boy nodded without even turning to look at him. That action caused a smile to form on Calum’s lips; Luke distracting Michael could only result in him winning the game, which was not the case at that moment. Slowly, Luke shifted to sit beside Calum and without warning, he turned the brunette’s face to his and kissed him. It took a moment for Calum to register what was happening and he pulled away before shaking his head and getting back to the game, which he had lost, thanks to Luke. Biting his lips, Luke cupped the side of Calum’s face and again connected their lips. Calum wanted to pull away because he could not be kissing Luke, not when Michael was right there in the room with them, but Luke was tugging on his lower lip and already had his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Luke, stop,” Calum mumbled against his lips.

“Why?” Luke whispered.

“Michael’s right here.”

“He’s not even watching,” Luke stated, although he knew Michael had his eyes on them. “And I’m sure he doesn’t mind, do you Michael?”

“Not at all, carry on,” the older boy smiled.

Again shifting, Luke straddled Calum’s thighs and, tossing the controller aside, he pressed his lips to Calum’s wet ones. He smiled when Calum wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him back. One of Calum’s hands trailed lower and, slipping it under Luke’s tee, he ran it back up. That mere action caused Luke to shiver and as the brunette took his bottom lips between his teeth, Luke let out a gasp. The younger boy laced his fingers through Calum’s dark locks and tugged on them, causing Calum to hiss in turn. Pecking the bassist’s lips a few times, Luke let out a little laugh when Calum eagerly sucked on his lips again. He then directed his mouth to Luke’s neck, leaving a few wet kisses on his skin. Instinctively, Luke tilted his head backward and rocked his hips against Calum’s penis while the other boy sucked at his collarbone. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his attention to Michael, who was looking at them intently. Licking his lips in the slowest and most seductive motion, Luke placed two fingers under Michael’s chin and brought his lips to his, kissing him while Calum kept sucking on the side of his neck. Instantly, Calum pulled away and stared at the two, whose lips were vigorously moving against one another and at the same time, Luke’s hips was moving in his lap.

“This is fucking crazy,” Calum said when he realised what was going on. “Stop! This is fucking ridiculous.”

“Stop being such a baboon marshmallow,” Michael said with a loud laugh.

“What?” Calum frowned.

“Never mind,” Michael shook his head, still laughing.

“Shh… it’s just us,” Luke whispered while he rested their foreheads together and looked into Calum’s eyes.

“But…”

Calum’s sentence was left incomplete as Luke again pressed their lips together and Calum closed his eyes as he too kissed Luke back. He placed both his hands on Luke’s ass and got up before turning around and dropping Luke onto the mattress. Then, he knelt in front of him as he proceeded to slip his shorts down his legs. It did not take long before his shirt met the same fate and landed on the carpet as well. Leaning forward, Calum attached his lips to Luke’s abdomen and left a series of kisses up his body, until he reached his lips. Luke flipped them around and moved to kneel beside the brunette; he wasted no time to undress the other boy, tossing his clothes carelessly to the floor and leaving him completely naked. He pressed a quick kiss to Calum’s lips and with his index, he motioned for Michael to come closer. No sooner the action was completed, Michael was by Luke’s side and their lips were against one another. The younger boy pulled Michael’s tee over his head, only pulling away from the kiss momentarily to complete the task, and quickly tried to pull his shorts down, along with his underwear. Then, it was Michael’s turn to rid Luke of his boxers and he leant in close to Calum to press their lips together.

“No, just Luke,” Calum said as he pressed his palm to Michael’s chest.

Shrugging, Michael instead crashed his lips against Luke’s, kissing him there was no tomorrow. Calum creased his brows and also knelt on the bed before biting his lips and pushing Michael onto his back, away from Luke. When Michael grunted, Calum grinned and ignored him as he went to kiss Luke. It was Michael’s turn to frown; if Calum wanted war, he was going to get war. He watched as Calum’s tongue licked Luke’s lips and Luke slightly opened his mouth, allowing the brunette’s tongue in. Michael spanked Calum hard on the ass and as Calum pulled away to look at him, Luke whined at the loss. On the other hand, Michael simply winked at the bassist and claimed Luke’s lips; Luke, who eagerly kissed him back. With his eyes still open, Luke kept them on Calum and as he was going to protest, the younger boy pressed his index to his lips. It slowly trailed down his chest and stomach before he tugged on his penis. At the same time, Luke took Michael’s dick into his other hand, pumping the two boys while his tongue toyed with Michael’s tongue. Leaning closer, Calum latched his mouth to Luke’s shoulder and he laid a few gentle kisses to his skin as he rubbed Luke’s nipple with his index; Luke let go of Michael’s penis and buried his fingers in Calum’s hair.

When Calum wrapped his fingers around Luke’s cock, Luke panted and dropped his forehead onto Michael shoulder. Huffing at the loss, Michael made a face because the other two were giving each other more attention than they were giving him and that, in Michael’s eyes, would not do at all. So, he pulled Luke away from Calum and threw him on his back before spanking him. Luke let out a little laugh and mouth a _‘spank me again’_ to Michael, who did not delay to grant his wish. Luke moaned every time Michael’s hand would connect to his ass and closed his eyes when the older boy parted his legs, to settle between them. Locking eyes with Luke, Michael took his semi-hard penis between his lips and sucked it into his mouth. When the older boy took all of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks in the process, and let go of it before again enclosing his lips around his dick, Luke slowly breathed out through his mouth. He patted the bed beside him, urging Calum to move closer to him, and again took Calum’s growing cock into his hand. Spitting on it, he moved his hand along the length and pressed a few kisses to Calum’s hipbone while the bassist laced his fingers into Luke’s hair.

Luke let out a gasp halfway around Calum’s penis, which he was taking into his mouth, when Michael spanked the side of his thigh. The older boy pulled back a little, teasing the head of Luke’s dick with the tip of his tongue, and buried him deep into his mouth again. He let go of the erection and licked the underside before wrapping his fingers around the base and sucking on the head. Pulling out with a popping sound, Michael rubbed the head across his lips, leaving a wet mess around his mouth, and spat on it. He smeared the saliva along the dick and went back to suck on it. Meanwhile, Luke supported himself on one elbow and repeatedly moved his mouth along Calum’s penis, taking him in and out while sucking on him. He placed his other hand on the brunette’s hip, to guide him, as Calum slowly thrust into his mouth and mumbled some incoherent things. Calum held Luke’s head in place as he buried himself into his mouth before shortly pulling back and repeating the action. Luke cursed around the bassist’s cock when Michael pinched his stomach and rubbed at the spot before pinching him somewhere else, anywhere his fingers landed. The vibration in Luke’s throat caused a shiver to run down Calum’s spine and the grip he had in Luke’s hair tightened.

Giving a blowjob and receiving one at the same time was something Luke was rather enjoying; however, Luke flinched when Michael inserted a saliva-coated finger in him, without any warning. When he realised what was happening, the younger boy instantly relaxed and allowed Michael’s finger to go deeper in him. Michael licked the inner side of Luke’s thigh before taking Luke’s balls into his mouth, causing Luke to groan at all the different sensations he was feeling at once and let go of Calum’s penis. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around the length and pumped it at the same steady pace that Michael had set. Luke did not protest when Calum pressed a kiss to his lips before getting off the bed and he directed his attention to Michael, who sucking his balls powerfully while he tried to fit another finger in his hole, failing miserably to do so; saliva was not enough, he needed something else, something more slippery. As if on cue, something hit his leg and he turned his head to realise it was a bottle of lube. He grinned at Calum, who was shaking his head at him, and quickly coated his fingers before pushing two into Luke’s ass. He rapidly moved them in and out and again took his balls into his mouth.

“My turn,” Calum said as he grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair and pulled his mouth away from the younger boy.

“Ahh… what the fuck?” Michael frowned while rubbing at his scalp.

“Move,” Calum ordered.

Shaking his head, Michael resumed his task and again moved his fingers in and out of Luke but to his surprise, the bassist had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him completely away from Luke. Calum laughed when Michael protested but simply ignored him and, coating his own fingers, he pushed them in Luke. He twisted and curled them inside and pulled them out, only to push them back in deeply. When Luke pushed back onto his fingers, the bassist scissored them and again pulled them out, scissoring them every time he would push back in. He then coated his own dick with a thick layer of lube, after pulling the two digits out of Luke’s ass and positioned himself at the younger boy’s entrance. Slowly, he inched closer, rubbing Luke’s hole with the head of his penis and gently pushed inside. Michael, who was watching them and jerking himself off, moved to straddle Luke’s chest and guided his cock to the younger boy’s mouth. As Calum eased himself deeper in his ass, Luke opened his mouth and licked the head of Michael’s erection before gradually taking it in. Luke pulled back and spat on the length, almost regretting that action when the saliva dripped onto his chin, causing Michael to laugh.

The older boy took hold of his dick and smudged the spit across Luke’s lips and then his chin and jaw. As he rubbed the wet length across Luke’s cheek, the younger boy scrunched his nose and reached out to slap Michael’s side. Nonetheless, Michael did not stop; the feel of Luke’s beard pricking the sensitive skin of his penis was weird but in a good way and he kept doing so for a few more seconds. He again pushed his dick past Luke’s lips when Luke opened his mouth to complain. Luke glared at Michael and closed his mouth around the length before letting out a grunt when Calum pushed hard in his ass. The brunette placed his hands behind Luke’s thighs, pushing them upward, and allowed himself to go farther. He rotated his hips before pulling out completely and shoving his whole length back inside. Placing Luke’s feet on his shoulders, Calum reached for the younger boy’s erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He rapidly moved his hand along the length, squeezing it in his fist while teasing the head his thumb before going back to pump it. When Calum hit his prostate, Luke let out a cry as he took Michael out of his mouth. He fisted the bedsheet on each side of him and squeezed his eyes shut as Calum repeatedly hit his prostate while Michael fisted his own dick.

Not wanting things to end yet, Michael shifted to kneel beside Luke. “My turn,” he said to the brunette before spanking him hard on the ass.

“But I barely started,” Calum argued and thrust into Luke at the same time.

“And at this rate, it’s gonna end already,” Michael sighed when Calum’s hips kept going.

“No, go fuck someone else,” Calum mumbled and the movements of his hips never faltered.

Grinning mischievously, Michael trailed his hand down Calum’s back, to his ass before cupping his ass cheek and spanking him. Next, he bit his lip as he ran his index along Calum’s crease.

“What the fuck?” Calum muttered as he pushed Michael away.

“What? You told me to find someone else to fuck,” the older boy snickered.

“Fine,” the bassist sighed, moving away.

Coating himself, Michael wasted no time to push into Luke. He placed his hands on Luke’s thighs, grazing the skin with his fingers and tickling his inner thighs, and sharply pushed his penis into his ass. Calum settled on his side beside Luke and pressed their lips together in a short kiss. Pulling away, he wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on Luke’s forehead, running his finger down the younger boy’s cheek and further down to his chest and side, to finally wrap them around his own dick. He looked straight into Luke’s eyes as he moved his hand up and down his penis, biting on his lower lip when Luke’s tongue darted out to lick his parted lips. Mirroring Calum’s action, Luke enclosed his fingers around his erection and tried to match Michael’s thrusts. He did the same when Calum trailed his hand lower to play with his balls, pressing his fingers against them and rubbing them. Then he went back to jerking himself off, occasionally stopping to roll his thumb over the head, just like Calum was doing to himself. On the other hand, Michael pulled out, rubbed the head of his dick against Luke’s balls and pushed back in harder and faster. He kept his eyes on Luke and Calum, who were again kissing and jerking themselves off; it was honestly turning him on.

The bassist slapped Luke’s hand away and replaced it with his own hand, fisting him hard while their lips impatiently moved against one another. He slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth when the other let out a moan and licked the side of his mouth before pressing their tongues together. The younger pulled away from the kiss and rested his cheek against Calum’s, panting against the brunette’s skin while Calum’s hand worked faster around his dick and Michael was ramming into his ass. Luke groaned and spilt his load onto his stomach as Calum kept pumping him. Pulling his hand away, Calum again wrapped it around his own erection and rapidly pumped himself. A curse left Michael’s mouth when Luke repeatedly tried to clench his muscles around him while he was still trying to catch his breath. The older boy closed his eyes and tilted his head backward as his hips moved back and forth in Luke’s tight hole. Again cursing when Luke pushed back onto him and squeezed his muscles, Michael emptied himself in Luke. After pulling out of him, the older boy took a few deep breaths before leaning forward and licking the cum off Luke’s stomach. He crawled up Luke’s body and kissed him, transferring the cum into the younger boy’s mouth; Luke swallowed before kissing him back.

Michael dropped himself on Luke’s other side as Luke pushed Calum onto his back and instantly took his dick into his mouth after slapping his hand away. He sucked on the length, rapidly bobbing his head up and down, while he fondled with Calum’s balls. His mouth moved faster and faster with each passing second as he raced against the clock to make Calum reach his orgasm. The brunette closed his eyes and let out little whimpers as he lifted his hips off the mattress and trust into Luke’s mouth. He again and again did so, fucking the younger boy’s mouth and finally dropped his hips back down as he came against Luke’s tongue. Luke sucked a couple more times, making sure to get everything out before pulling away. He moved to Michael, who was sitting against the headboard and kissed him, transferring Calum’s cum into the older boy’s mouth, just like Michael had done to him a few minutes earlier. Their lips moved together as the cum dripped out of the corner of their mouths and Calum could only stare at them as he tried to even out his breathing. The two of them laughed when they pulled away and Luke shortly pressed his lips to Calum’s before settling between them with a silly grin.

“That was something,” Luke said.

“Yes something and definitely too much,” Calum mumbled, looking around the room.

“It was fun though,” Luke smiled at him.

Calum hummed in response. “I think I’m gonna… I gonna go back to my room.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda tired.”

The brunette quietly got off the bed and pulled on his clothes without sparing another look at the other two, who did not bother to cover their nudity.

“That’s my shorts you’re wearing,” the younger boy commented.

“You can get it tomorrow,” Calum shrugged. “It’s not like I’m gonna run away with it.”

“You sure you don’t wanna stay? I’m sure Michael won’t mind.”

“No, I’ll pass,” the bassist waved and exited the room.

“That was so…”

“Okay, it was okay,” Michael completed.

“What? I was over the edge.”

“Yeah, you got plenty,” the older boy plainly said.

“Why are you complaining?”

“Calum wouldn’t even let me touch him.”

“Well, you gotta understand that not everyone gets that privilege,” he stated proudly.

“Next time, next time I’ll make sure Calum doesn’t deny me. I promise you that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you all like it :) xx


End file.
